<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>haven't you people ever heard of using the goddamn door by chancellorxofxtrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089671">haven't you people ever heard of using the goddamn door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash'>chancellorxofxtrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dealing With Celebrity Life, Established Relationship, M/M, Manjoume's Boyfriends Are Weird, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, implied Yubel, implied vigilantism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a pro duelist was everything Manjoume wanted, but there were parts of it he was not prepared for.</p><p>Not to mention the fact that he was dating a cryptid and a vigilante, and it was hard to tell which one of them was weirder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Judai | Jaden Yuki, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>haven't you people ever heard of using the goddamn door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a pro duelist was everything Manjoume wanted, but there were parts of it he was not prepared for.</p><p>The busy schedule he knew that it was coming.</p><p>Sure, his career as Edo’s assistant was short-lived, but that was enough to give him a glimpse of what to prepare for.</p><p>He knew it was going to be hectic, that he would have to follow a strict schedule. He wasn’t <em> quite </em> prepared to be so exhausted that sometimes he would barely be able to get out of bed - but he would <em> have to </em>, because kids wanted to meet with him on an upcoming show, and some asshole was talking shit on TV about how much he was gonna defeat Manjoume on their upcoming duel, so if he would have taken the day off, he would have looked weak and cowardly.</p><p>And he was nothing like that, needless to speak.</p><p>So he would grit his teeth, climb out of bed, and do what he had to do.</p><p>That was his job… no, it was more than that.</p><p>It was his <em> dream, </em> and he was <em> living it, </em> even though it was exhausting.</p><p>He had to keep working to keep up with the expectations.</p><p>So he was doing it.</p><p> </p><p>There were some things on the other hand that he could not have been prepared for.</p><p>He knew there were gonna be interviews. Obviously. That’s a given, and even back when he was a kid, his brothers were preparing him on how to handle PR interviews.</p><p>Obviously he couldn’t apply the same train of thought as he had done back when his brothers were “training” him.</p><p>He wasn’t being sponsored by the Manjoume Group, and his image was vastly different from what they assumed it would be. They assumed it would be Jun Manjoume, the unstoppable powerhouse, filling everyone with awe using extremely powerful and rare monsters, the likes most people would never see.</p><p>Instead he became Manjoume Thunder - the one using Ojamas, the laughingstock of duelists, sometimes mixed with other cards, sometimes not. But the Ojama Trio was always in his deck, and somehow he managed to make those tiny ugly creatures into legitimately threatening foes on the duelling field.</p><p>As typical with all pro duelists, there were several people who tried to make copycat decks, and follow his strategies, with moderate success sometimes, but none of them were like him. None of them could hone a deck like this the same way he had done, because none of them was Manjoume Thunder.</p><p>So obviously a lot of people asked about how he could succeed this well with the deck that he had.</p><p>Manjoume would often smirk - and talk about skill. He would mention knowing and trusting your deck.</p><p>(The Ojama brothers would float around, trying to add their running commentary whenever this happened, and Manjoume was growing better and better at ignoring them.)</p><p>(Not many people knew about the spirits after all - Manjoume knew that there were multiple people in the pro scene who could see the spirits, but almost none of them talked about it publicly.)</p><p>(He wondered if Johan getting more and more popular as well would change that one day, but that was a different question altogether.)</p><p>These questions he was prepared for.</p><p>He was also prepared for the asinine questions about his schedule, his diet, his habits.</p><p>All things fans would be dying to know, and he had carefully prepared answers for these questions.</p><p>But there were questions, that…</p><p>Well.</p><p>No amount of preparation would prepare him for them.</p><p> </p><p>Edo said that actually they were simple questions but Edo was <em> not to be trusted, </em> because these questions were <em> weird, </em> so if Edo thought they weren’t that just meant that <em> Edo </em>was also weird.</p><p> </p><p>The first time they asked about his relationship with Edo, he spluttered, and his blushing face was all over the media the next day, and Manjoume hated everything.</p><p>Edo was very smug about it, actually.</p><p>“It isn’t like it was going to stay a secret,” Edo said in an amused voice, putting an arm around Manjoume’s waist, as they were watching the interview on tv.</p><p>“It’s not any of their business!”</p><p>“Your diet or daily habits aren’t any of their business either,” Edo snuggled into the crook of Manjoume’s neck, and he shuddered involuntarily. God, he was such a problem. “And yet you don’t get this flustered about those questions.”</p><p>“That’s different!”</p><p>Manjoume felt Edo’s smile on his skin.</p><p>God, he really hated him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Edo on the other hand treated those questions like… well.</p><p>Well like a <em> pro. </em></p><p>Manjoume really hated that.</p><p>And of course there were the <em> other </em>kinds of questions.</p><p>The questions that were not focused on Edo, but…</p><p> </p><p>Well.</p><p> </p><p>That one actually posed a challenge to the reporters as well.</p><p> </p><p>They vaguely knew who Judai Yuki was - Edo did publicly challenge him one time, and during his time at the Academy, more than one of his duels were televised. People knew him as a budding dueling prodigy, and probably multiple agencies had their eyes trained on him.</p><p>Manjoume never asked, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if he had gotten offers while in their last year.</p><p>And yet, after school, he mostly disappeared.</p><p>Mostly.</p><p>He was around enough for people to take <em> notice. </em></p><p>For people to <em> ask questions. </em></p><p>For example, Manjoume really regretted doing online Q&amp;As sometimes. There was some moderation sometimes but <em> questions </em>still slipped through.</p><p>Questions like…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, Thunder, is it true that Judai Yuki is real and pleasures you orally behind Industrial Illusions?” </em>
</p><p>Ah yes.</p><p>Trying to get through the profanity filter.</p><p>He moved to delete - and then there was a response to it.</p><p>From a very familiar account</p><p>What the…</p><p>
  <em> “He doesn’t have to go behind Industrial Illusions for that.” </em>
</p><p>…</p><p>His hand slammed on the block buttons, before grabbing a phone and dialling.</p><p>It was almost instantly picked up, and he heard Edo’s amused voice.</p><p>“You know that there are already a lot of screenshots of that, especially as you got it deleted, right?”</p><p>“And whose fault is that?” Manjoume hissed into the phone. “Aren’t you currently busy on a tournament anyways?”</p><p>“I’m waiting for my next duel, so I figured I should check your Q&amp;A,” Edo’s choice was nonchalant, as if he didn’t just give gossip out to the world.</p><p>“Maybe next time, don’t!”</p><p>“You need to handle these situations better, if they embarrass you this much.”</p><p>“I just don’t like if people pry into my private life!”</p><p>“They will do it either way,” Edo replied bluntly. “So better you get used to treating it better.”</p><p>“...was this your way to try to help me?”</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“I think you are just an asshole who enjoys making me squirm, that’s what!”</p><p>Edo laughed a little, and Manjoume could very clearly picture the way he probably closed his eyes while doing so.</p><p>“Are those two things mutually exclusive, <em> Jun </em>?”</p><p>“...I hate you.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>People <em> did </em>try to interview Judai.</p><p>Sometimes they would catch him, mostly the freelancers, who were interested in what he was doing and also more importantly <em> who </em>he was doing.</p><p>Well. It was important to them, <em> for some reason. </em></p><p>Manjoume would have been happy if they had never asked these questions and yet they did.</p><p>“Would you spare us a little from your time? Would you be willing to tell us something about your relationship with Edo Phoenix and Manjoume Thunder?”</p><p>The question might have been different every time it was asked, but that was the gist of it.</p><p>And similarly the details of how Judai reacted might have varied, but the end result was the same - Judai usually <em> bolted. </em></p><p>Sometimes he just ran.</p><p>Sometimes he darted in the middle of the busy traffic, jumping from one moving vehicle to another, disappearing, and causing Manjoume, who was watching it live through the tv to have three heart attacks.</p><p>Sometimes he straight up climbed a building to get away.</p><p>And there were stories.</p><p>Stories where people saw his eyes glow, and wings sprouting from his back, carrying him away.</p><p>Stories of his monsters appearing, and seemingly carrying him away.</p><p>But obviously people thought they were just stories.</p><p>If there were pictures taken where it looked like Judai had wings, people were quick to denounce it as fake.</p><p>It didn’t stop making Manjoume worried, though.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Really, nobody really knew a damn thing about Judai Yuki.</p><p>They didn’t know a damn thing about Edo Phoenix either.</p><p>A cryptid and a self-appointed caped vigilante.</p><p>Manjoume really regretted his life choices.</p><p>And those two did not make it easier for him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His balcony door opened.</p><p>Manjoume was on the fifteenth floor.</p><p>He dropped the coffee mug that he was holding (yes it was the evening, but he had to pull an all-nighter for the next day), gave out some pained voices, the Ojamas yelped, and there was a laughter ringing in the room as the door closed.</p><p>“Whoops! Sorry about that. Did I scare you?”</p><p>“Did you---- Judai!”</p><p>Because of course it was Judai, and Manjoume saw a flicker of wings in his shadows, as Judai jumped forward, taking his hands.</p><p>“Did you hurt yourself?”</p><p>Judai pressed a kiss to his hands, and Manjoume felt his face heat up.</p><p>“...can’t you use the door like a normal person?”</p><p>“But that’s slower!” Judai pouted, still not letting go of Manjoume’s hands. “It’s quicker to climb up.”</p><p>Manjoume sighed, before leaning forward and putting his forehead by Judai’s shoulder.</p><p>Really, so much for the all-nighter.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Not like the <em> other </em>idiot he was dating was any better.</p><p>But at least Manjoume’s phone rang this time, and an amused voice was on the other end.</p><p>“You should open the balcony door unless you want to clean up glass shards again.”</p><p>“Wha--- Edo!”</p><p>Edo hung up.</p><p>And Manjoume threw himself at the door, opening it - and outside there was a loud noise, like a plane or a…</p><p>Helicopter.</p><p>“Show off.”</p><p>Manjoume hissed, but not like Edo would have heard it, seeing as he just arrived through the door.</p><p>As in he obviously jumped out of the helicopter to land through the window, with a flawless roll, and just stood up, pulling goggles off his face like it was no big deal.</p><p>As Manjoume slammed the door open, Edo turned back with a smug smirk.</p><p>“Door. I will introduce both you and Judai to it sometime.”</p><p>Edo was still smirking when stepping closer, discarding his goggles.</p><p>“I was already in the helicopter. It’s faster this way.”</p><p>“Try to act like normal people for once!”</p><p>“Oh please,” Edo scoffed. “You <em> like </em>it.”</p><p>Manjoume grabbed Edo’s tie, yanking him closer - their faces almost touching, and Edo still had his smug expression on.</p><p>“Am I wrong, <em> Jun </em>?” The way his name rolled off from his tongue made Manjoume shiver way more than it should have, and Manjoume really, really hated him.</p><p>He didn’t say it, though.</p><p>He didn’t have to.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Both of them had their own opinions about this whole reporter-situation, and Manjoume was very annoyed about how little they cared about it.</p><p>It really felt like he was the only one who really was bothered by it.</p><p>So obviously he brought it up next time when the three of them were together.</p><p>“I can’t believe that you are just running off,” He pointed at Judai. “And you are just shrugging it off,“ And at this point he pointed at Edo. “It’s annoying!”</p><p>“You are the one who can’t handle reporters, and taking it out on us?” Edo raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s very easy to get away from them, isn’t it?” Judai tilted his head.</p><p>“I don’t have <em> wings, </em>Judai! And my spirit monsters are too useless to carry me out of these situations!”</p><p>He ignored the complaints of the Ojama Trio, and Edo just shrugged.</p><p>“Judai has a point, Manjoume. You need to learn to handle it better.”</p><p>It was easy for them to say so.</p><p>Really, why did he even put up with them?</p><p>But when he threw himself down on the bed, and Judai and Edo snuggled up to him from both sides, when they kissed him, he got his answer.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Thunder! Manjoume Thunder! Would you answer our questions please?”</p><p>Manjoume stopped with a sigh, turning towards the reporters, and his eyes stopped on a billboard showing off Edo’s face.</p><p>He thought of the shadows of Judai leaving through the window, because he still had <em> no idea how to use a goddamn door </em>and sighed.</p><p>“I’d like to ask you about your relationship with--”</p><p>“Yes,” Manjoume interrupted the reporter. “I am dating a show off and a cryptid. Neither of them know how to enter a room like a normal person. There you have it.”</p><p>
  <em> Nailed it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obviously the entire internet exploded after his words, and the tabloids also went into over-analyzing everything he said.</p><p>He knew he wouldn’t get rid of them that easily.</p><p>But when he saw Edo in the waiting room before the tournament, he was smirking, and Judai texted him with laughing emojis, and Manjoume smirked a little.</p><p>Yeah, he totally nailed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>